La Transformación de Bella
by Rominitap Moon
Summary: Historia que describe la noche en que Edward porfin se arriesga a transformar a Bella, pero... ¿resultara? ¿Será capaz Edward de morderla y no beber su sangre?. ONE SHOT. Bella


**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes y escenarios le pertenecen a_ **Stephenie _Meyer _**_yo solo he manejado la escena._

**

* * *

**

**La Transformación de Bella.**

-Estas temblando – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, aunque la sonrisa no llegaba hasta sus ojos. En esos ojos dorados solo podía notar la chispa inquietante de sus nervios y su miedo.

Asentí como acto reflejo, mis manos temblaban y el temblor se dispersaba hasta cada punto en mi cuerpo. Y es que estar de espaldas sobre la mesa de la cocina, en una casa llena de vampiros, no era algo que relajase a alguien normal.

Carlisle estaba ahí, en silencio, expectante a cada movimiento en la habitación. También Alice se había decidido por entrar y parecía nerviosa.

-¿Alice¿Has visto algo¿Por qué estás nerviosa? – pregunté, y mi voz sonaba más estrangulada de lo que pretendía.

-No se atreve a mirar… - murmuró Edward con voz calma – ha estado traduciendo Romeo y Julieta al ruso y luego del ruso al portugués.

Trague saliva sonoramente y suspiré un par de veces.

-No tiene que ser ahora – dijo Edward mientras sentía su gélida mano sobre la mía. La luz artificial que iluminaba la estancia, le daba a su marmórea piel un brillo cautivante. – No si estas tan asustada – agregó.

-No, Edward, quiero que sea ahora, estoy decidida y preparada – argumenté, aunque el temblor en mi voz me quitaba un poco de autoridad – no importa si es hoy, mañana o en tres años, porque voy a sentir miedo igual, pero lo haré porque ya lo decidí. Es lo que quiero.

Ahí estaba, con sus ojos dorados clavados en mí. Contenía la respiración, aunque eso no fuera a afectarle. Se mantuvo en silencio por varios segundos, luego asintió lentamente.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Carlisle? – preguntó Edward dirigiéndose a su padre adoptivo, que lo miraba con expresión serena. Una pequeña inclinación de su majestuoso rostro dio la respuesta afirmativa.

-Se que podrás, no estés nervioso, te he explicado bien como hacerlo – finalizó él, seguramente para darle ánimos.

Alice seguía apoyada en la pared con la mirada perdida mientras sus pálidos labios se movían rápidamente, parecía que hablara con alguien, pero sabía que en realidad estaba llevando Romeo y Julieta desde el portugués a alguna lengua muerta difícil de traducir.

-No es necesario que estés aquí si no estás cómoda, Alice – le dije intentando no pensar en lo que se acercaba.

-Oh, no, es solo que hay una palabra que me trae problemas, como traduces algo en versos al latín… ¿conoces alguna palabra que rime con uxor? – preguntó rápidamente.

Sentí como una mueca de incomprensión se dibujaba en mi rostro mientras ella se encogía de hombros y continuaba con su traducción.

Edward estudiaba mi rostro intentando averiguar que sentía.

-Puede hacerlo Carlisle si te parece mejor – me dijo para intentar aliviar mi nerviosismo – él tiene más practica que yo en esto, tal vez sea lo más correcto.

Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza. Quería que fuese él. Era especial para mi fuese él quien me transformara en un vampiro. Era por él que lo hacía, porque quería pasar el resto de mi vida por él… el resto de la eternidad, me corregí a mi misma.

-Quiero que lo hagas tu – fui capaz de articular. – Por favor, Edward, no te arrepientas ahora, no es más fácil para mi que para ti – agregué intentando darle ánimos – no es que me guste estar en la mesa de tu cocina, quiero que lo hagas… pronto.

Sonrió. Y tuve que recordarme de continuar respirando. Nunca me acostumbraría a su hermosura, a su perfección. Su sonrisa me dejaba sin aire, sus besos me agitaban el corazón, sus frías caricias lograban marearme y su risa me hacía ver estrellas. Era perfecto y su belleza no tenía límites.

Y pronto dejaría de ser la chica normal, la mortal, la frágil. Podría estar siempre con él y sería más guapa. Ya no desentonaríamos tanto.

Sonreí. Sentía la emoción y la adrenalina correr por mis venas. Pronto tendríamos nuestro "juntos por siempre".

-Vamos a hacerlo – volví a animarle.

Edward asintió. Lanzó una última mirada a Carlisle, quien le sonrió para darle apoyo.

-Ya sabes que hacer – dijo muy relajado.

Cerré los ojos, apretando los parpados lo más fuerte que podía, e intentando no gritar por el susto que me invadió. Recordaba cuanto me había dolido la ponzoña cuando James había mordido mi mano en la que la cicatriz en forma de media luna se encargaba de recordármelo cada vez. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa y no paraba de tiritar… pero era feliz.

Sentí como sus labios tan fríos como el hielo se posaban sobre los míos, con un suave roce, que hizo que un escalofrío, que poco se notaba con tanto temblor, recorriera mi columna vertebral. Edward sabía impregnar su amor y su preocupación en ese beso. Sonreí aunque no abrí los ojos.

-Estoy lista – murmuré.

-Te amo – me dijo.

-Lo se, yo también te amo – respondí con la sonrisa aun en mi rostro.

-Lo se… nos vemos luego.

De pronto se hizo el silencio. Solo podía escuchar el viento al rozar las copas de los árboles. Nadie se movía, y probablemente, nadie respiraba.

Y de pronto lo sentí.

Una fracción de segundo y sentí como se abrían un par de heridas en mis muñecas y en los tobillos y que finalmente se detenía en mi cuello. Mi rostro se contrajo por el dolor. Mantenía los ojos fuertemente apretados, y aunque solo veía negro sentía como todo daba vueltas. El mareo se intensifico y de pronto… no sentí nada.

-¡Edward! – escuché muy a lo lejos, probablemente era Carlisle, pero no lograba identificar bien la voz. Sonaba preocupada. ¿Por qué sería?

-¡Edward detente! – gritó, o más bien canturreó la voz que pude reconocer como la de Alice. ¿Qué habría ocurrido¿Qué habría estado haciendo Edward¿Dónde estaban todos? Y por sobre todo… ¿Dónde me encontraba yo?

Un movimiento brusco. Eso fue lo que sentí. Y luego un grito desgarrador provenía de alguna parte. Pensé que cualquiera se le erizaría la piel con solo oírlo, lo extraño era que mi piel no se erizaba.

Y de pronto como si hubiese caído de una nube. Otro movimiento brusco. Era una convulsión. Mi convulsión… y el grito desgarrador, provenía de mi garganta. Y poco a poco se fue intensificando el dolor.

Volví a gritar.

Quemaba. Demasiado, escocia, ardía, quemaba. El dolor era horrible. Grite otra vez y sentí como mi cuerpo saltaba en otra convulsión.

-¿Qué has hecho? – gritó horrorizada Alice.

-¿Qué demonios ves? – gritó Edward fuera de sí.

-No logro ver nada – la voz de Alice sonaba estrangulada por el horror.

-No la presiones Edward – dijo Carlisle, pero su tono ya no era tan tranquilo como siempre.

Gritaba una y otra vez. ¿Por qué nadie hacia nada? Me movía en la mesa. Sentía como lagrimas caían de mis ojos y bañaban mis mejillas.

De pronto la mano fría de Edward se cerro en torno a las mías.

-Bella – murmuraba una y otra vez – Bella, perdóname.

Su tono de voz me atormentaba. ¿Qué habría ocurrido? Estaba explicito en cada palabra que decía el inmenso dolor que sentía.

-Bella, por favor, háblame, despierta – ¿Qué podía hacer yo para ayudarle? Odiaba sentir que sufría. No entendía bien que ocurría, y aunque el dolor seguía tan fuerte como siempre, mi preocupación por Edward era mayor. No podía oírle así. Intentaba decirle algo, pero no salía ninguna palabra de mis labios… parecían sellados. Seguía oyendo los gritos, pero cada vez se alejaban más.

Y de pronto, todo se apago.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Edward de pronto al verla que no se movía.

-¿Qué le pasa, Carlisle? – preguntó aterrada Alice, completamente bloqueada, con tono frustraba. Odiaba no poder ver lo que ocurriría.

Bella yacía sobre la mesa. No se movía, no respiraba, no gritaba ni reaccionaba. Su extraña palidez no auguraba nada bueno.

-Carlisle – le urgió Edward.

-Yo… yo… no lo sé. – dijo finalmente – debería haber terminado ya.

-Algo salió mal… -no era una pregunta. Edward sabía que su instinto le había dominado por unos segundos y había permanecido más tiempo del que debía al morder el cuello de Bella.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Esme entró de pronto a la cocina. Detrás de ella, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett entraron.

Rosalie parecía una estatua, la expresión de horror plasmada en sus finas facciones la había dejado petrificada.

-¿Ya despertó? – preguntó Emmett en un susurro.

Edward no respondía nada a nadie. Todos dudaban que escuchara lo que decían si quiera. Su rostro permanecía fijo en Bella, desfigurado en una mueca de dolor. De pronto se acercó al pecho de Bella a tiempo para escuchar el último latido de su corazón.

Algo dentro de él se contrajo.

-¿Así ocurre siempre? – preguntó. Todos dirigieron la vista a Carlisle quien se detuvo a pensar una fracción de segundo y luego, negó lentamente con la cabeza.

Esme se llevó las manos a la boca, mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos. Jasper y Emmett permanecían en silencio con la vista fija en el suelo y Rosalie parecía parte del amoblado. Seguía tan irracionalmente hermosa, pero petrificada y el horror dibujado en su rostro.

Nadie se movió. Los segundos empujaron a los segundos hasta convertirlos en horas. Nadie se movía, nadie decía nada, nadie miraba a nadie. No se atrevían.

Edward miraba el cuerpo inerte de Bella tendido, lo observaba sin verlo. Todo había terminado. Habían transcurrido más de dos horas y nada había cambiado. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, implorando porque alguna lágrima, que nunca llegaría, sacara desde su interior todo el dolor que sentía.

-Esperen – dijo Alice de pronto en un gritito.

-¿Has visto algo? – saltó Edward girándose hacia ella.

-Nada en el futuro, lo que veo también lo ven todos. – sonrió.

La palidez extrema casi verde que tenía el cuerpo de Bella desaparecía poco a poco para dar paso a una blancura distinta, más saludable, si eso era posible. Su rostro brillaba con una sonrisa levemente dibujada en su rostro. Y poco a poco su pecho comenzaba a subir y bajar a un ritmo acompasado.

Respiraba. Aunque eso no fuera de vida o muerte.

Aun sosteniendo su mano, Edward miró nuevamente a Bella. Sintió como algo se revolvía en su interior… pero no era nada malo, era algo parecido al ¿regocijo?

-Edward… - murmuró con voz débil.

Todos sonrieron. Edward abrazó fuertemente a Bella y la besó en los labios.

Ahora comenzaba su nueva vida. Su _juntos por siempre._

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

_Mi primer fic de este fandom.  
No lo pude resistir, Crepúsculo y la saga me han enviciado. Hoy terminé eclipse y no pude pensar en otra cosa que esta escena.  
Espero que no haya quedado muy mal. Despues de todo, como dije, es la primera vez que intento escribir sobre Bella, Edward y los Cullen.  
Es mi primer One Shot sobre ellos.  
Soy una nueva admiradora del mundo creado por _Stephenie Meyer _y ya que escribo mucho, decidi intentar con esto._

Espero que disfruten y cualquier critica o comentario es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias.

**Rominitap Moon**


End file.
